


How It Started

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, Blaine, and Kurt are happy together. Kind of. Except Kurt's running himself ragged and snapping at both of them, and Blaine maybe has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for dubcon.

Kurt was curled up on his side, in their bed, when Blaine got home from work. He had tear stains on his face, and a pacifier in his mouth.

Blaine could tell that something was wrong when he walked through the door, and he had tried to get Dave to tell him what was going on, but Dave was pissed off too. He had been making them dinner, and the only response he would give Blaine was, “Why don’t you go and ask your baby?”

So, loosening his tie and sighing as he walked down the hallway, Blaine went to their bedroom. Kurt stiffened when he heard the door open, but he relaxed once he realized it was Daddy.

Toeing off his shoes and slipping off his jacket, Blaine walked to the bed and squatted next to Kurt, brushing the bangs off of his forehead. “Did you have a rough day sweetpea?” he asked him, his voice sympathetic.

Kurt nodded emphatically, pouting. “Papa’s mean,” he lisped around his pacifier. “He spanked me. And I didn’t do anything.”

“You didn’t?” Blaine smiled at him.

“Nu uh.”

Blaine stood and walked to the armoire. As he changed into jeans and a new shirt, he talked casually to Kurt, “Do you think you can tell me what happened?”

Kurt pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. “Not that shirt Daddy,” he instructed, sitting up. He winced slightly, but this was important. “The blue one.”

Blaine shook his head, but he turned around to change again. “I’m waiting baby. What happened?”

“He got mad at me, and he gave me a spanking. But I didn’t deserve it!”

Blaine nodded, tossing clothes in the hamper, then coming to sit next to Kurt on the bed. “So he’s just mean? He didn’t talk to you about why you were getting spanked?”

Kurt flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Yes,” he said, taking on a belligerent tone. “Why don’t you ever believe me?”

“I didn’t say I don’t believe you,” Blaine corrected. “I just want to know what happened today.”

When Kurt didn’t respond, Blaine began going through the day, trying to figure out where the problem had started. “What happened when you got up?”

“You were gone,” with that, Kurt rolled onto his side so that he could glare at Blaine. “You got up and left for work without saying good bye.”

Blaine laid down on his side, facing Kurt. “I’m sorry baby. I had to go in early, and I didn’t want to wake you up. What happened after you got up? Did Papa get up with you?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes. And we had breakfast. He was crabby though Daddy. He kept yelling at me.”

“Papa woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Yes,” Kurt told him. “I was being good, but he tried to feed me the apple cinnamon oatmeal Daddy. And I only just reminded him that I didn’t want that kind, and then he sent me to time out. And he made me eat it anyway when I got out even though it was cold and yucky then.”

Blaine nodded, waiting.

“And then we stayed here, but Papa wouldn’t let me do anything fun. And I had to take a nap after lunch.”

“You did? It sounds like Papa was making you pretty frustrated.”

“No! I was being good.” Kurt knew that frustrated was just what Blaine said when what he really meant was that Kurt had been naughty. Just like discussing something only rarely involved words. Or pants for Kurt.

“Okay, you were being good. What happened after your nap.”

“We had to go run a million errands. And finally, we got to go to the bookstore like Papa promised forever ago that we’d do today, and he got mad just because I was looking at books.” Kurt finished the story, looking relatively pleased.

“Were the books near Papa?” Blaine asked, starting to figure out where the problem had arisen. Well, the final problem.

“No, but I’m not a baby. I can look at books by myself.”

“Did you ask before you went to look?” Blaine’s voice hardened a little. Kurt wandering off in stores was an ongoing source of friction. 

“Maybe he just didn’t hear me,” Kurt said, not making eye contact.

“Well, if you told him...” Blaine trailed off, and gave Kurt a look. He was hoping that Kurt would simply backtrack and admit he’d wandered away. Then, Kurt would apologize, and Dave would forgive him, and Blaine could enjoy his evening.

“I’m supposed to say if I’m going somewhere,” Kurt told Blaine seriously.

“You are,” Blaine swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, offering a hand to Kurt. “Come on, let’s go tell Papa he was wrong.” He waited expectantly.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not ‘llowed to get out of bed. I’m s’posed to be thinking about this afternoon.”

“If you didn’t do anything wrong, then you don’t need to think about it. We’re going to go tell Papa he made a mistake, and he needs to apologize.”

Kurt stuck the pacifier back in his mouth and shook his head no, “Papa said stay in bed.”

Blaine sat back down heavily, “Kurt, either we’re going to go and tell Papa he made a mistake, or you need to tell me what happened today. Because the story you just told me sounds like you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Maybe he didn’t hear me say I was going to look at books?” Kurt offered again.

“Kurt, did you ask for permission?” Blaine phrased the question in a way that Kurt didn’t have a ton of wiggle room.

“I don’t want to talk about this afternoon anymore,” Kurt told him. “I already had to talk to Papa about it forever.”

“Alright then,” Blaine stood back up. Kissing Kurt on the forehead, he turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Kurt asked him, sitting up. “I don’t want to be in here all by myself.

“I’m going to go and talk to Papa. You need to stay here, and do what you’re told. One of us will come and tell you when you can get up again.”

Blaine forced himself to walk out of the room, ignoring Kurt’s whine of protest. Going back to the kitchen, he leaned against Dave.

“Did you have a rough day?” he asked, pressing his cheek to Dave’s back and waiting to hear the other version of what had happened.

Dave sighed, turning to give Blaine a kiss. “That kid...” he started.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked him, moving to the wine rack and pouring himself a glass. He grabbed one for Dave too.

“He’s just been in a mood all day,” Dave had turned back to the counter, and he was busily chopping vegetables.

“What kind of mood?” Blaine prodded. He had suspected as much from Kurt’s version of what had happened, but he wanted to know specifics.

“He didn’t want me to get him dressed; he wanted you. He didn’t want to eat breakfast; he wanted to watch cartoons. He asked for apple cinnamon oatmeal and then refused to eat it. He kept insisting that he had told me to make him the maple oatmeal. Which is crazy because he hates that kind. But, he kept fighting with me about it, and I finally sent him to time out until he was ready to eat breakfast.”

“Where he stayed until the oatmeal was cold?” Blaine guessed.

“Of course he did,” Dave was chopping quickly, his shoulders tense as he recounted his day. “Everything was a fight. He didn’t want to take a nap. He didn’t want to pick up his toys. He insisted on going to the bookstore, and then he hid on me.”

“He actually hid?” Okay, that was bad. Kurt had a tendency to wander, but the hiding was a new thing.

“Yes. He keeps saying that he told me he was going to look at the history section. Do you really think he would ever look at those books? He went someplace I wouldn’t expect him to so that I would have a hard time finding him. And it’s not like I can ask them to page my lost boyfriend because he’s supposed to be acting like an adult.” 

Dave was sounding angrier and angrier as he relayed Kurt’s behavior, and Blaine understood. Although Kurt wasn’t typically just intentionally bad, there were days when he was just a god-awful brat. It sounded like one of those.

“So you spanked him when you got home?”

“Oh, that’s not even the end of it. I finally find him in the store, and he refused to leave with me.” Dave turned, making eye contact with Blaine and taking a healthy swig of his wine. “I had to threaten to pick him up and carry him out of the store. I didn’t know what else to do. So we get to the car, and he just pitched a fit on the way home. He refused to stop yelling at me. So, when we got home, I spanked him and then sent him to the bedroom to think about his behavior.”

“Where he’s been for how long exactly?” Blaine wanted to know how long Kurt had been lying there thinking that he was still willing to lie and deny any responsibility. 

Dave looked at his watch with a grimace, “An hour and half Blaine. I swear, he’s your kid the rest of the night. I need a damn break.”

“Okay,” Blaine held up his hands placatingly. “What would you like to do?”

“I’d like to have a nice dinner. Without the little demon child back in the bedroom.”

Blaine hopped off of his chair and walked around the counter again, kissing Dave. “We can do that,” he said. “He can eat his dinner, and then I’ll give him his bath. He can go right to sleep. How long until dinner’s done?”

“It could be done in an hour, but I can put stuff away now and we could wait to eat until you’re ready.” Dave leaned against the counter, sighing again.

Blaine kissed him, “Go and watch some TV or something. I’ll make Kurt dinner and put him to bed. Then we’ll relax.”

“That sounds really really good.”

“Go,” Blaine gestured toward the living room, already moving to make dinner. He wasn’t going to bother with fancy. Kurt could eat a sandwich and some fruit, and then it was time for a bath and bed.

Carrying the plate to their bedroom, Blaine knocked lightly and then opened the door. Kurt was again curled onto his side pouting. His eyes widened when he saw the plate. Dinner in bed meant thorough disgrace, and he had not expected that.

“Sit up,” Blaine ordered gently. “You need to eat, and then it’s time for your bath.”

“I don’t want to go to bed,” Kurt whined unhappily. “I’ve been in here all night. That’s not fair.”

Blaine sat down on the bed and patted Kurt’s knee, “I’m sorry; I don’t understand you when you whine. Do you want to try that again?”

Kurt grunted in frustration, but then he forced himself up and took a deep breath. “I’ve already been in here all night. I don’t want to go to bed.” He said it through gritted teeth, but he wasn’t whining.

Blaine nodded at that before responding. “Naughty little boys who don’t know how to behave themselves get sent to bed early. Tomorrow’s Friday, and you’re welcome to show Papa and me that you can be good, but you’re out of luck today sweetpea. It’s dinner, then bath, then bed. Unless you want to argue with me, and then it’s dinner, then bath, then spanking, then bed.”

“But that’s not fair,” Kurt cried. “Papa already spanked me, and now you’re being mean to me too.” He flopped onto his side, away from Blaine. His life was difficult, and nobody appreciated it.

“One,” Blaine was done playing around.

“I’m not hungry,” Kurt told him.

“Two.”

Kurt sat up quickly. Daddy only very rarely felt the need to count; Blaine was typically the calmer, easier to reason with of the two. But if he did...

Kurt had just learned that it was best to not push Daddy until he reached three. Nothing good came of it.

“Thank you,” Blaine said calmly. “I want you to eat your dinner. I’m going to go and clean up the kitchen. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, and I expect your plate to be empty.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, and Kurt scowled mutinously at the door for a moment. He hated being dismissed. Then he stared at his sandwich. He didn’t want it. He wanted to eat dinner with Daddy and Papa. He hated being sent to bed early like a naughty little boy.

Having made his decision, Kurt flipped the plate upside down, dumping the sandwich and fruit on the floor. Then, he lay back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was the injured party, and he refused to behave as though their behavior was acceptable. The injustices he had suffered simply could not be borne.

He applauded his decision until Daddy came back. He would have defended it, but Daddy didn’t give him a chance. Instead he was jerked up by one arm and unceremoniously thrown over Daddy’s lap. There wasn’t even any lecture. Instead, there was just a very hard hand blazing down on his already sore backside. Repeatedly. 

Kurt was apologizing and begging almost immediately, but Blaine didn’t even bother to respond. He simply continued the spanking, landing hard smacks up and down Kurt’s vulnerable bottom until Kurt collapsed, sobbing hysterically.

Then the lecture started.

“I don’t know what your problem is today Kurt, but I don’t want to see this again. Understood? You treat Papa and me with respect. You do not act defiant like this again.” 

He paused, clearly waiting for a response. Kurt couldn’t; he was too busy wailing.

“I asked if that was understood Kurt.” Blaine landed another hard slap.

“Yesssssssss,” Kurt shrieked.

“Good. Because we can repeat this discussion if necessary.” Blaine spanked Kurt several more times, and then he let his hand rest on the blazing bottom in front of him.

Kurt sobbed for several minutes, but Blaine didn’t offer any real comfort. He was unhappy with Kurt’s behavior, and he wasn’t going to tell him that it was all okay. Blaine wanted an apology, for both himself and Dave, before he was going to reassure Kurt that everything was fine.

Once Kurt calmed, Blaine helped him to his feet and then sent him over to the naughty stool in the corner of the bedroom. Kurt went as requested, too sore to do anything else bad. Blaine settled himself on the bed, watching Kurt for the 27 minutes until he let him back out.

“Come here please,” he requested, his voice as calm as it usually was.

When Kurt came back over, he tried to get a hug. Blaine wouldn’t let him. “I’d like you to clean up the mess you made please,” he said, refusing to offer any comfort.

That brought a fresh bout of tears from Kurt, who nonetheless knelt to clean up. Once he’d replaced everything onto the plate, he stood up. Holding his dinner in one hand, he looked at Blaine beseechingly.

Blaine took the plate back. “You can wait on the bed,” he instructed Kurt. Then, he took the plate to the kitchen and dumped the meal. Returning to the bedroom, he pointed to the bathroom.

“But Daddy? What about dinner?” Kurt asked.

Blaine’s eyes widened, “Do you seriously think that I’m going to bother making a second meal for a little boy who was too defiant and bad to eat the first?”

“But-But I’m hungry!” Kurt protested, shocked.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to disobey Papa and me all day. Go on Kurt. Bathroom. Now.”

Blaine made short work of stripping Kurt of his clothing. Layers or not, years of practice had made it second nature. He had the tub filled with warm water, and he held Kurt’s hand as his baby stepped into the bath.

Blaine didn’t talk much as he washed Kurt, other than to instruct him to close his eyes or tilt his head. He also didn’t bother to offer Kurt any toys. This was not supposed to be about Kurt having a good time.

Kurt’s tears started right before the bath ended, but Blaine didn’t respond. He was frustrated with Kurt and his behavior, and he didn’t have any real desire to make things easier for him at the moment.

Blaine finished the bath as quickly as possible, and then he dried Kurt off and brushed his teeth. Sending him into the bedroom with a sharp slap to the bottom, Blaine stopped to grab a diaper and pajamas.

“No Daddy!” Kurt protested, crying harder when he caught sight of the hated diaper. “I don’t want a diaper. Please?” he begged pathetically.

Blaine made a gesture for Kurt to lie down on the bed. “Well, I don’t want to come home to deal with naughty, temper tantrum throwing, little boys. And Papa doesn’t want to spend his time frantic because you’re hiding. So I guess nobody gets to be happy today.”

“I want Papa!” Kurt told him, still not lying down. Although Dave tended to be a little less calm, he burned hot and fast. Blaine, on the other hand, smoldered. For a very long time. And Kurt knew that. 

“Papa is tired,” Blaine said, enunciating each word carefully. “You wore him out today Kurt. So you’re going to lay down like a good little boy so that I can get you into bed because you really don’t want to see what will happen if you keep defying me. One.”

Kurt lay down immediately, still crying. Blaine didn’t say anything, quickly diapering Kurt and then putting him into his footed sleeper. Pulling back the covers, he motioned for Kurt to climb in. When Kurt didn’t immediately comply, he began counting again.

“Two.”

“You didn’t say one!” Kurt objected.

“I did earlier. Get in bed now before I spank your bottom again.”

Kurt threw himself under the covers, wanting to avoid a third spanking more than he had wanted anything in a long time. Curled up, he looked at Blaine with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt on the forehead, and then he left the bedroom.

That was the final straw for Kurt. It had been a long day, and now he was in bed all by himself. Daddy was really really mad at him; he had never refused to read Kurt a bedtime story or give him cuddles before he fell asleep. Papa hadn’t even bothered to come in to tell Kurt good night. 

Kurt cried quietly. He had thought that he was all cried out, but he found some more tears as he heard Blaine wander out to the living room and settle next to Papa on the couch.

“Is he okay?” Dave asked, trying to not sound anxious.

“He’s fine. Calm down. We’re going to stay here for a little bit, and then we’ll finish dinner.” Blaine collapsed on the couch as he was talking, leaning into Dave.

“He was a little monster today.”

Blaine smiled at that. He could hear Dave trying to convince himself. “You’re not going in there Dave,” he told him. “He needs to know that there are rules. If one of us rushes in and fixes things the minute he gets upset, he’ll keep on acting like a little monster.”

“I know,” Dave said reluctantly.

Blaine sat up straight, capturing Dave’s hands in his own. “Hey. Why do we do this?” he asked him.

Dave rolled his eyes, not particularly wanting to have this conversation again. “Because Kurt needs it,” he responded.

Blaine laughed, leaning in to kiss Dave before he replied. “That’s right. Kurt needs this. He was miserable before. We were miserable before. Things couldn’t keep on the way they were. And if Kurt needs this...” he trailed off, waiting for Dave to fill in the blank.

“Then we need to give it to him. Because we love him. Even if he cries and says he hates us.” Dave rolled his eyes again as he repeated verbatim the words that they had said to each other time and time again.

“Okay then,” Blaine moved again so that he was laying against Dave, and they sat in silence for a while, thinking.

 

Flashback

 

Kurt did need it. When they’d first moved out on their own, the three of them in one apartment, things had been insane.

They’d all lived independently, or semi-independently before. Dorm rooms and college apartments and youth hostels as one of them (Blaine) backpacked through Europe. But this was the first time they’d lived alone together.

And Dave was a slob. And Blaine was irresponsible with money. And Kurt was rushing around like a perfectly attired robot, keeping everything clean, and the bills paid, and the household running. He was snippy and frustrated, and neither Blaine nor Dave realized how much he was doing at home.

Not to mention working 60+ hours a week because it’s easy to do that when you work from home. Nobody bothered to question why he needed to be at the computer so much. And neither boy even realized what was going on until the night Dave woke up out of a sound sleep and Kurt wasn’t in bed with them.

He’d shoved Blaine’s arm, “Wake up. Where’s Kurt?” he asked.

Blaine, never the best upon first waking up, rolled over with a moan and shoved his head under the pillow.

Dave brought back his hand and swatted Blaine sharply, “Hey. Wake up you asshole. Where’s Kurt?”

Not the most romantic way to wake up your boyfriend, but after three years of dating and close to 8 months of living together, Dave had found it to be the most effective.

As usual, Blaine sat up immediately, rubbing at the spot on his shoulder that had gotten smacked. “You have got to stop doing that,” he groused.

“Uh huh. Sure. Where’s Kurt?”

Blaine glared at that, collapsing back in a heap. “I have no fucking idea Dave. He’s probably working or something.”

Dave, realizing he was not going to get any help from Blaine, rose from the bed and walked into the living room, looking for Kurt. Blaine made a little noise of displeasure; the bed was too large and too cold by himself. 

He reluctantly stood up and followed Dave, who had progressed to the bathroom. Where Kurt was fast asleep, in bath water that was stone cold at this point.

Dave didn’t even bother to try to gently wake Kurt up. “What the hell are you doing Kurt?” he yelled, grabbing a towel and Kurt’s arm, almost simultaneously.

Kurt stumbled and nearly tripped as Dave hauled him up and out of the bathtub. Luckily for him, Dave had managed to get a pretty good grip on his arm. Once he was standing upright, Dave roughly dried him off, ranting the entire time.

“Of all the irresponsible-I can’t believe you just fell asleep! You could have drowned! What the hell is the matter with you Kurt? Why don’t you just think?”

Kurt was now wide awake, and he was giving as good as he got. “I fell asleep Dave. What the hell is the matter with you? It happens. And I wouldn’t drown. Nobody drowns from falling asleep in the bath.”

“You don’t know that.”

Blaine was standing, shocked, in the doorway. Dave and Kurt were more likely to go at it like this, and that was the way it had been forever. Blaine typically stepped in as mediator more than anything else.

But when he heard Kurt dismissing Dave’s concerns, which Blaine considered to be reasonable and completely valid, he no longer felt like trying to smooth things over.

Instead, he intervened by grabbing Kurt and dragging him into the bedroom, where he tucked him into bed. 

“I’m going to make you some tea. You’ll end up sick from being in the bath so long.”

Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine didn’t give him the opportunity. Leaving the room, he told Kurt, “And you’ll stay in bed if you know what’s good for you.”

Kurt, who had been wiggling and trying to argue with the other men up until that point, gulped and then settled docilely under the covers. Although he and Blaine only rarely fought before they had both started dating Dave, it had happened occasionally. And it had only taken Kurt crossing Blaine a few times after he had heard that no-nonsense tone to make Kurt not want to do it again.

Suffice it to say that sweet, chivalrous, gentle Blaine was incredibly strong and not entirely amenable to discussion where Kurt’s safety and well-being were concerned. Kurt had discovered that when Blaine heard that he had been wandering around New York without anyone else. Kurt had found himself over Blaine’s knee, sans several important layers of clothing, having a very compelling reason for not ever wandering around a strange city alone again seared into his brain (and his ass). 

Blaine snagged Dave’s arm and half-dragged the still wildly gesticulating man with him to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove before turning to look at Dave.

“Knock it off,” he instructed him shortly. “He didn’t drown. He’s fine. Going in there and yelling like a crazy person doesn’t do much good with Kurt. You know that.”

“I’m not just going to let this go!” Dave protested. “He could have-”

Blaine didn’t bother to let him finish. “He could have,” he agreed, “But he didn’t. He’s exhausted. Did you see those circles under his eyes? Do you know whether he’s been sleeping at all lately?”

“Maybe? He comes to bed after I do, and he’s up first most mornings.”

“So he’s getting what? Five hours of sleep? Something’s got to give Dave. He’s running himself ragged, and we’re letting him.”

Dave snorted at that, pulling himself up to sit on the counter. “Nobody lets Kurt do anything,” he corrected. “Kurt does what he wants, and we’re all just along for the ride. You may have been dating him longer, but I’ve known Kurt since kindergarten.”

“And he’s incredibly strong-willed. I know.” Blaine said, as he pulled mugs and teabags out. “I don’t care. He needs us to take care of him. He needs to let us take care of him so that he doesn’t burn out.”

“Can you warn me before you have that discussion? Because I’d like a video camera. I’m thinking the subsequent bitch fit and meltdown would make for an entertaining youtube video.”

“He doesn’t have bitch fits with,” he interrupted himself, wheeling around to stare through the kitchen doorway and down the hallway to the bedroom. He pointed, “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel if you don’t get your ass back to bed and stay there, you are going to be one sorry little boy.”

He watched Kurt for a moment, making sure that the mortified boy (who had only been trying to grab a pair of pajama pants as he thought covering his ass seemed like a prudent move) actually got back into bed.

Dave was staring at Blaine, mouth open. Finally, he managed to speak. “Could you please teach me how to do that? You’re terrifying when you’re pissed off, and I think he might have actually listened to you instead of just bitching.”

“He doesn’t bitch at me,” Blaine replied simply. “Or have bitch fits.”

“Why? How? What the fuck did you do before I got here to make him act like a rational adult with you?”

Blaine snorted at that. “I don’t think I said rational adult. He just knows better than to throw temper tantrums with me. My expectations have always been clear with Kurt. I’m not going to put up with bratty behavior. You, on the other hand, want to argue and debate and plead. It doesn’t work. I tell Kurt where the line is, and he knows not to cross it.” He paused a moment, and then decided to continue, “Usually.”

“But how?” Dave looked like he wanted to bang his head against the kitchen cabinet. Repeatedly.

“I spank him.”

Dave gawked at him for a moment, not quite sure of how to respond. Finally, he managed a weak, “Come again?”

“I spank him.” Blaine didn’t really feel the need to explain further. 

“Like...” Dave needed more exposition to this. People didn’t just explain that they had spanked their boyfriends. For anything other than erotic purposes at least.

“I take my hand,” Blaine held up his right hand, “And I apply it to his ass. Repeatedly.”

“For the purpose of?”

“Did you take too many hits to the head in football or something? The same reason your parents spanked you when you were little. It hurts. It’s a deterrent.”

“And he didn’t gut you for doing that?”

Blaine had turned and was pouring steaming water into the mug, “He was oddly grateful,” he mused.

“Seriously? Are you sure you didn’t take too many hits to the head?”

Blaine shrugged, turning around with the mug in head. “Kurt’s mom was sick for so long, and his Dad was...Burt’s great, but Kurt figured out pretty early on how to debate his way into what he wanted. Kurt was the second adult; he took care of Burt. Anyway, I think it made him feel safe. Knowing that I wasn’t going to just let him do whatever he wanted?”

Both men stood silently for a moment, lost in thought. Finally, Blaine broke the silence with the thought that had plagued him since he had met Kurt.

“He needs parents.” He was careful to keep his tone nonchalant, as though it were a perfectly natural thing to say about your adult boyfriend.

Dave nodded, still looking vaguely confused.

“Look, we can’t talk about it now,” Blaine told him. “We need to get some sleep. Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow?”

They agreed to meet, without telling Kurt, to discuss the idea further. When they got back into the bedroom, Kurt was sitting up, but he was in bed and still covered. He watched Blaine warily, and he accepted the proffered tea with a smile and a murmur of thanks.

Blaine crawled in next to him, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulder and hugging him. Dave excused himself; he needed a minute alone.

Kurt was trying to relax against Blaine. Sure, he had gotten spanked by his boyfriend before, but not since his sophomore year of college. Blaine must understand that he was too old for that now.

This illusion was shattered when he felt Blaine’s lips against his ear, “If you ever disobey me like that again, I’m going to show Dave exactly how I deal with naughtiness. Understood?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he stared in shock at his boyfriend, finally numbly nodding.

“Good. Scoot,” Blaine retrieved the empty mug and put it on the bedside table. “You need to sleep,” he settled blankets over Kurt’s shoulder, and they were both asleep before Dave got back into bed.

The next day at lunch, Blaine was prepared. He opened up a folder and handed it to Dave. “It’s called infantilism,” he started.

Dave was staring at the papers in front of him, blushing. “We can’t do this,” he told Blaine, even as he began reading as quickly as he could.

“We can. Kurt needs it.”

“He’s going to kill us,” Dave disagreed. “He doesn’t even let either of us pick what we’re eating for dinner. There is no way he’s going to go for...diapers?” he lifted one of the papers and made a helpless gesture with it.

“Yes he will. We just need to present it to him in the right way?”

“Are we going to start out by lobotomizing him? Because I just don’t see him agreeing any other way.”

“No,” Blaine tidied the papers away and waited until they had both ordered and the waitress left before he continued. “We’re going to tell him that this is how things are going to be. Or, I’m going to tell him. It’s not a negotiation. That’s your problem with Kurt; you think that you can debate him into reasonable behavior. You can’t. If you try to discuss something with him, he’ll get you turned around until you start agreeing that whatever he decided to do was completely rational, and then you’ve lost the battle.”

“This seems like a bad idea,” Dave was shaking his head.

Blaine reached across the table, laying his hands over Dave’s. “I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it without thinking. Do you think that you could be Kurt’s daddy?”

“Yes,” immediately after responding, Dave slapped his hand over his mouth, staring at Blaine in horror.

“Why do I date you two?” he asked miserably. “My life was so much less complicated before.”

“Because you love us,” Blaine explained patiently, feeling like they’d had this conversation way too many times already. “Kurt needs it. We can do it. So we do.”

“What if he freaks out and leaves?”

“Do you really think he’d do that.”

Dave thought for a moment, and then he reluctantly shook his head. “No. He might scream at me, but I don’t see him leaving.”

“Alright then. I’m going to go to go shopping to get supplies after work. We need to figure out what our plan is before we talk to him though. United front. If he thinks that we’re not 100% in agreement, this isn’t going to work.”

“What kind of plan? You said you’d talk to him.”

“And I will. But what are we doing? Diapers? Bottles? Enforced bedtimes?” Blaine stopped talking, smiling politely at the waitress and thanking her for their food. After giving her time to get far enough away that she couldn’t hear them, he continued.

“Spanking? I think spanking has to be involved. It works with Kurt, even if he hates it. And what kind of rules do you want to have? Because right now, I’m thinking that we need to be keeping better tabs on what he’s doing and when. And, I think it would probably be good for him if we just kind of took over for a while. Entirely. That way he doesn’t have to think about it too much.”

Dave looked shell shocked, and Blaine took pity on him.

“I’m going to write out what I want to do. You read my email later this afternoon, and email me back anything. Anything you want, or something that you can’t get behind. We’re in this together, okay?”

Dave nodded, still not certain how he had gone from dating Santana, even as a beard, to living with two men, one of whom he was about to start making call him Daddy.

“Papa,” he said a moment later, after he ate a couple of bites of his cheeseburger.

Blaine cocked his head to one side, “What?”

“Papa. He can’t call both of us Daddy. It’s too confusing.”

“And you like Papa?”

Dave nodded. He was still feeling like this entire thing was a little bit Twilight Zone, but Papa seemed right.

“Okay. I’m fine with being Daddy.” Blaine smiled, a look of genuine pleasure on his face, “I actually like Daddy better anyway.”

They didn’t really talk much more about it after that. They were focused on eating, and Blaine was now anxious to get back to work so that he could compose the email. 

Blaine and Dave parted with a kiss, and they both went back to work. As promised, Dave received an email from Blaine about an hour later.

 

I’m thinking yes to everything. Diapers, pacifiers, bottles, etc. At least to begin with. Maybe we treat not using this stuff as a reward? And spankings are definitely a must as well. As far as rules, bedtime needs to be enforced (10? 11?), and we need to make sure he’s eating. No telling us no, he needs to do what he’s told, the usual rules you would have with a little kid. Like maybe a three or four year old. Who still uses bottles. Any thoughts?

 

Dave replied almost immediately. He really hoped the IT guys weren’t going to randomly audit his emails. 

 

I’m good with all of that, but I think we should be making sure that he’s not working too much too. How much is he actually working right now? Because he only gets paid for 40 hours of work, and I know he’s doing more than that. Time outs maybe? And could we ban the bitch fit?

 

Blaine smiled as he read that.

 

You’re the only one still getting the bitch fit. And, I think we’d be better off calling it a temper tantrum. Kurt needs to know what it is. He thinks that it’s okay because he calls it acting like a diva. He’s not. He’s being a little brat. And if he wants to act like a toddler, we can treat him like one. Everything else is cool though?

 

I guess. But you’re the one telling him. I can be back up from now until forever, but I do not want to be the one that suggests he start using diapers.

 

They emailed a few more times, ironing out some logistical details, and then Blaine signed off with:

Fair enough. I’ll see you at home. I should be there by 6:30.

Both men tried to focus more on work than on the fight that they knew was going to occur when they got home.

Dave shouldn’t have worried about it. Kurt was already in a foul mood by the time he arrived home, so it’s not like the discussion they were planning that night was going to make things any worse.

“I don’t understand why the two of you can’t just clean up after yourself,” he was bitching, his back to Dave as he scrubbed the kitchen sink.

Dave closed his eyes and counted to ten. Twice. “What would you like me to do?”

“I’d like you to not leave all this shit for me to deal with,” Kurt responded.

Dave decided to just turn and walk away. Blaine would be home in 45 minutes. He only had to last 45 minutes, and then Blaine would be there. Blaine, who only very rarely got treated to Kurt in full bitch mode.

He went into the bedroom to change. When he came back out, Kurt was cooking dinner.

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Dave asked carefully, trying to not start an argument.

“I want you to go away.”

Dave walked closer, trying to get a good look at Kurt. He looked awful. He was actually shaking a little bit, and Dave decided that he couldn’t wait for Blaine.

Taking the knife from Kurt carefully, he gestured toward a chair. “Sit. I’m going to make dinner.” He focused on making himself sound as much like Blaine as possible as he said that. Because Blaine had been right, Kurt responded well to that calm, no-nonsense tone that he often used.

Or at least, he responded well to it when Blaine used it. Not so much with Dave, who had already set a pretty strong precedent that enough arguing would lead to capitulation.

Kurt actually laughed, “Like I’m going to let you cook.”

Not knowing what else to do, other than give in to Kurt, Dave put the knife down carefully on the counter and then swatted Kurt’s backside in the direction of the stools. Very gently, but a definite swat nonetheless. 

“I don’t believe I asked your opinion,” he replied cooly, turning to the counter to work on dinner.

Kurt’s right hand was plastered over where Dave had smacked, and he stared at his boyfriend. He wanted to yell, but he found himself walking quickly over to a stool and sitting down before he found out whether Blaine had decided to educate Dave about how to deal with “naughtiness.”

Kurt shuddered as he thought of that. Not just the word, although Kurt cringed every time Blaine used it to describe something Kurt had done. More the idea that Dave, who was substantially bigger and stronger than either Blaine or Kurt, had maybe figured out what Blaine had learned when the boys were still in high school.

Spanking was an effective deterrent. Kurt hated it. It was embarrassing. It was painful. And Kurt hated the disappointment and the feeling that he had so badly pushed something that this was the only way that Blaine felt he could address it.

So he sat at the counter, watching Dave carefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Which it did, shortly after Blaine got home. They ate dinner first, and then Blaine had grabbed some bags that he’d brought in. Steering Kurt to the couch, Blaine sat next to him, and Dave sat in the chair across.

Even that arrangement had been planned. At least by Blaine. Kurt was less likely to explode at Blaine, but they needed it to be clear that this was a discussion with all three of them.

Per their agreement, Blaine started. 

“Kurt, you haven’t been taking care of yourself. You’re not getting enough sleep. You’re not eating regularly. So Dave and I talked, and we’ve decided that you need us to take care of you.”

Short, simple, and unemotional. Kurt’s response was less so.

He started laughing. “Of course. That totally makes sense. Because you both do such an amazing job of remembering to pick up after yourselves and pay the bills. Clearly, I should let you take care of me. Then we can get the power shut off before we get evicted. Great plan!” he clapped a little, to more clearly show his disdain.

“Don’t talk to me that way,” Blaine’s voice had slipped into the dangerous, ‘don’t mess with me’ tone that Kurt knew and hated. “You have been acting like a naughty little boy lately, and I think we both know how I deal with naughty little boys Kurt. We didn’t want to start out with that, but if you insist...” he waited, wanting to see how Kurt decided to respond.

Kurt, who had gone for a while without a spanking now, decided to not heed the obvious warning. “You’re both being ridiculous,” he bratted, standing up to storm out.

He didn’t make it two steps before he felt Blaine’s hand closing over his wrist. “Naughty little boys get spanked. I guess you want Dave to see that.”

Blaine drew Kurt over to stand in front of him, and he quickly slid skinny jeans and boxer briefs down and off of Kurt’s legs. Kurt was struggling, panicked.

“I’m sorry Blaine. Really! I-you-Let’s not do this.” 

“I’m sorry too Kurt, but I gave you the opportunity to talk to me respectfully, and you decided not to.” Blaine wasn’t really a lecturer. He preferred to make sure that Kurt knew what he was in trouble for, and then simply punish. He’d ask a few questions at the end, but he figured that Kurt should be focusing on the spanking while it happened.

Positioning Kurt over his knee, he rested one hand on his bottom. Blaine looked up at Dave, wanting to see his reaction before he started.

“Why are we doing this Kurt?” he asked calmly, making eye contact and smiling at Dave, who was back to looking panicked.

Kurt didn’t respond to that; he continued to struggle, trying to pull free.

Blaine brought his hand down a few times, and Kurt yelped. He had forgotten how very, very unpleasant that sensation was.

“Why are you getting a spanking Kurt?”

“Because I was rude,” Kurt said, desperate to not earn himself any further punishment, now that he had been reminded of what it was like.

“Good boy,” Blaine praised. Then, he focused on spanking Kurt. He was thorough, but he wasn’t overly harsh. There would be plenty of time to make more of an impression later.

Once Kurt’s bottom was a dark pink, he stopped again. Resting his hand back where it had started, Blaine began talking.

“Are you going to keep treating Dave and me with this disrespect?”

“Nu uh,” Kurt moaned, miserable.

Blaine raised his hand, bringing it down again. “That’s not how you talk to me when you’re being punished. Let’s try again. Are you going to keep treating Dave and me with this disrespect?”

“No sir,” Kurt said.

“You’re going to sit down and have a conversation with us without any more temper tantrums?” Blaine asked.

“It wasn’t a-” Kurt was interrupted by a flurry of harsh swats, aimed right where his bottom met his thighs.

“Yes sir. Yes sir,” Kurt reiterated, certain that he would be more careful for the rest of their conversation.

“That’s the kind of answer I like to hear,” Blaine helped Kurt to his feet and pulled his underwear back up. 

He did not, however, help Kurt get his jeans back on. Instead, he pulled them off, causing Kurt to rest one hand on Blaine’s shoulder so that he could balance as he was forced to lift one foot, and then the other.

“I think that we’d do better if you try this conversation without these for now.” Blaine folded the jeans and laid them carefully on the couch on the opposite side of him from Kurt. He ignored Kurt’s furious squawk.

“Now,” Blaine said, “As I was saying, you are going to let Dave and I take care of you. Because you aren’t doing a good job Kurt, and we want to see you happy, and healthy, and safe. Understood?”

Dave watched as a dozen expressions flashed across Kurt’s face. He clearly had more than one bitchy comeback that he was suppressing. Finally, he went with the most neutral response he could. 

“What do you mean, take care of me?”

Blaine had thought of a million ways to handle this. Although he hadn’t talked about his idea with Dave until yesterday, he had been thinking about it for a couple of months.

Kurt had been getting progressively bitchier, and Blaine had known it was going to end up with Kurt over his knee. So he had decided to do a little research. And as he had looked up spanking, he’d stumbled on the idea of infantilism.

After considering and then discarding most of his ideas, Blaine had finally picked the plan that he thought would lead to the least number of spankings. At least initially.

He grabbed his laptop and pulled up a page. He had made printouts for Dave, but he didn’t want anything thrown. And although Kurt would ball up paper and throw it, Blaine was reasonably certain he wasn’t just going to chuck $1200 of computer equipment across the room.

Kurt went silent as he read the page. When he finally looked up, he was struggling to remain neutral. “You want me to call you Daddy?” he asked, pausing slightly between each word.

“That’s part of it,” Blaine had softened his voice, and he was making an effort to maintain some contact with Kurt as he talked. “We want to talk care of you. You would be our baby.” 

All of the ideas for how to explain this were flitting through his head, and Blaine was trying to remain calm and pick his words carefully.

Surprisingly enough, Dave was the one who stepped in. “We love you. We want you to be happy. And you’re not Kurt.”

“And if I agree to this? What would it mean?” Kurt’s voice had dropped, and Dave actually had to struggle to hear him.

Blaine jumped in this time. “We would want to take care of you.”

“You mean spank me.” Kurt’s voice was flat now.

“We wouldn’t want to spank you,” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands and held them tightly. “Baby, you know I never want to spank you. What do I always say?” 

“You don’t like it, but I need it.” Kurt blushed as he said it, remembering that Dave had now seen him spanked. And although it wasn’t like Dave hadn’t seen his naked ass before, in this context, it was something entirely different.

“That’s right.” Blaine nodded, smiling approvingly. “Nobody likes seeing you in pain, but you are just not taking care of yourself. We want you to let us help.”

“And if I say no?” Kurt was back to sounding carefully neutral.

“There is no no,” Blaine told him. “We’re not going to just sit around, watching you do this to yourself. To our relationship. We’re going to do this.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Kurt was struggling to remain calm, but his voice had risen slightly at the idea that he had no real say. 

“We’re going to. End of discussion.”

“So this is an ultimatum? Either I put up with this, or I leave?” Kurt’s voice had taken on a definite edge.

“Pretty much. We love you, but we’re not going to continue living this way. Kurt, is it really that different from me spanking you?”

“Yes!” Kurt practically screeched that.

Blaine raised an eyebrow warningly, “I think I’d like to hear you try that one again.”

“It is different Blaine,” Kurt had lowered his voice, but he was upset.

“Fine. It’s different,” Blaine had been with Kurt long enough to know that he had to pick his battles. “But we’re doing this, or you can pack. Those are your choices.”

Dave was shocked by this. He hadn’t had any discussions with Blaine about an ultimatum, and he opened his mouth to object. 

Blaine caught his eye and shook his head, using the same expression of warning that he had just directed at Kurt. Dave hadn’t expected it to work on him, but he didn’t have time to ponder that thought before Kurt responded.

“Fine,” he said, his voice quiet, subdued.

“Fine what?” Blaine asked him.

“Fine, you win,” Kurt said, his voice taking on a tone.

“Corner,” Blaine said, pointing.

“What?” 

“Go. Corner. Time out. I’ll tell you when you can come back out.”

Kurt started to argue, but Blaine stood up and hauled Kurt along with him. He swatted him once, and then pointed again. “Time out now,” he said, his voice slow and very displeased.

Kurt hurried over to the corner, and Blaine settled back onto the couch, watching his back. Kurt only managed to make it about 5 minutes before he began complaining.

“Blaaaaaaaaaaine,” he whined. Time out was not something they had tried before, and Kurt was not enjoying it.

“Time out means no talking. If you don’t stop, I’m starting the clock over.”

That made Kurt pause. He didn’t really think that Blaine had a pre-determined time in his head when he had sent Kurt, but he wasn’t positive.

Blaine didn’t know how long to make Kurt sit in time out for. He had sent him, but he was more watching the set of his shoulders than anything else. He smiled encouragingly at Dave, and gestured for him to come sit on the couch. 

Dave wasn’t thrilled with Blaine at the moment, but he needed some comfort. So, he settled next to Blaine on the couch, and they both watched Kurt silently.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime to both Dave and Kurt, Blaine decided it had been long enough. 

“Kurt, I think you were trying to tell me something before you got sent to time out. Can you try telling me again?” he asked, his voice pleasant.

Kurt tried to turn around, but Blaine tsked. “No, you can stay there and tell me. I’ll let you know if you can come out.”

Kurt didn’t like that, but he didn’t know what else to do. “If the choice is this relationship with you, or no relationship with you... I guess I can handle trying it.”

“Good boy,” Blaine said approvingly. “That was much better. Come here and give Daddy a hug,” he held his arms out.

Kurt stared at the wall as he swallowed and took several deep breaths. He hated when Blaine used phrases like “good boy,” and Blaine knew it. Plus, the Daddy thing really threw him, and Kurt was silently thanking the Great Spaghetti Monster that he had never called his dad anything other than dad. Because that would make this even weirder.

Having thought that, he turned and walked slowly to the couch. He stared at Blaine for a moment, not certain that he particularly wanted a hug.

Dave decided to try to make things easier. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him down between the two men. As he hugged Kurt, he gently stroked his arm. 

“I know that was hard,” Blaine said, once they were finished, “And I’m really happy that you made the right choice.” 

“Could you...not?” Kurt finally said.

“Not what baby?” Blaine had a pretty good idea of what Kurt didn’t want, but Blaine happened to want some more communication.

“Not do that. That ‘good choice,’ ‘good boy,’ ‘good whatever’ stuff. I don’t like it.” Kurt kept his voice level as he explained himself, but his shoulders had tensed.

Dave laid one arm gently across Kurt’s back, carefully rubbing. “Daddy doesn’t mean anything bad by it. He wants you to know when we’re happy with your behavior. Because we do love you, and you do make good choices.”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re doing this,” Kurt muttered sarcastically.

“Hey!” Blaine objected, grabbing Kurt’s arm and giving him a little shake. “Don’t talk to Papa that way. Just because he hasn’t spanked you yet doesn’t mean that you can say or do whatever you want to him.”

Kurt looked down, his face burning.

“I want an apology please,” Blaine continued.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled.

“No,” Blaine corrected. “I want you to look at Papa and tell him you’re sorry like you mean it. If you can’t do that, you can go and sit in time out until you’re ready.”

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears. This was awful, and he was starting to think that he should have shoved some crap in a suitcase and gone. But, he had been working from home since they got to the city, and he hadn’t really made a lot of friends independently. So it would have been a hotel for the night, and that was just depressing.

Dave caught his chin and forced him to look up. “I’m waiting Kurt,” he told him, his voice so full of sympathy that Kurt had to struggle to hold back the tears.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, sagging against Dave, wordlessly seeking comfort.

“Good boy,” Dave crooned, rubbing his back. “Thank you for apologizing.”

Kurt didn’t say anything else, simply soaking up comfort from Dave. Papa. This whole thing was making him feel a little crazy.

“Alright. I think it’s time for a bath,” Blaine suggested. His voice was not quite back to his normal calm and gentle tone; it still held just a hint of the steely don’t mess with me vibe that Kurt didn’t like.

However, a bath did sound kind of amazing right now. Until Kurt realized that they didn’t intend for him to simply soak and enjoy himself. Which happened about 2.7 seconds after they walked into the bathroom and Dave began calmly undressing Kurt.

“WaitWhatNO!” Kurt somehow managed to string his demand, question, and answer into one word, coupled with a futile slapping of the hands that were being used to draw his shirt over his head.

Dave ignored the slapping at first, but finally, he captured both of Kurt’s arms and held them still. “Stop,” he said, his voice low and disapproving. He might not have had Blaine’s research, but this seemed like the right response.

“I can- I want to do it myself though,” Kurt cried out.

Dave settled himself on the edge of the tub, pulling Kurt onto his lap. “I know baby,” he crooned. “But you need to let Papa. Are you going to be a good boy?”

Kurt whined tearfully, unsure of how to respond to that. “I want to take a bath alone. I want to just relax,” he protested.

“I understand,” Blaine’s voice was back to its normal soothing tone, and he knelt in front of both men, smiling at Kurt. “You need to listen though. I want to see you behaving yourself tonight. It’s just a bath precious. Can you do that for us?” he stroked Kurt’s cheek gently with one hand, Kurt turned into the caress.

He didn’t want to, but he finally nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, subdued. It was just a bath. 

“Good boy. You’re being such a good boy for us,” Blaine praised, hooking his thumbs into Kurt’s underwear and shimmying them off his hips in a practiced motion. “In,” he told him with a smile.

Kurt would have stood up and gotten in, but Dave beat him to it. He was picked up and carefully, as though he were made of glass, placed into the warm water.

Dave knelt beside the tub with Blaine, both men smiling at him. Kurt stared at the wall determinedly. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing, but this was exactly the opposite of the soothing bath he wanted.

Dave broke the silence, running a hand through Kurt’s hair. A hand that was almost immediately smacked. 

“Don’t touch my hair,” Kurt shrieked. He could put up with a lot, but Blaine and Dave knew not to touch his hair. 

“Kurt Elizabeth,” Dave’s voice was full of censure, “You don’t hit Papa. Not ever. I gave you a break earlier when I was getting you ready for your bath, but this is your last warning baby. If it happens again, I’m going to spank you.”

Kurt looked up at him with a wounded expression. “You know I hate it when people touch my hair,” he said, defending himself.

“I know, but you-” Blaine cut Dave off. He had seen these debates between the two of them, and they didn’t need one tonight. Kurt was good at clouding the issue when it suited his purposes.

“You don’t hit Kurt. Period. If you hit one of us again, then you’re getting a spanking. Apologize to Papa now, or he’s going to spank you.” Blaine looked at Kurt, giving him a chance to apologize.

Although Kurt didn’t entirely believe that Dave would spank him, he had no doubt that Blaine would spank him again. “Sorry,” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears again.

“Thank you,” Blaine told him, deciding it was best to just move on from it. “I need you to tilt your head back so you don’t get water in your eyes.”

“I can wash my own hair,” Kurt needed to draw a line somewhere. And that line would go where it impacted his appearance.

“You can,” Blaine agreed, “But Daddy’s going to tonight. Back,” he gestured.

“Blaaaaaaaine,” Kurt whined. He couldn’t let someone else touch his hair. He hadn’t even let his dad wash his hair once he hit kindergarten.

Dave stood up. “I’m going to go and make dinner,” he told them, and he walked out of the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy doesn’t speak whine. You’ll have to try that again if you want me to understand you.”

Kurt screwed up his face into a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t need help,” he said.

“Kurt, do you want another spanking?” Kurt knew that question wasn’t an empty threat.

“No,” he allowed.

“Then you need to do what you’re told. Because we will not be having an argument over everything. So, I’m going to ask you one more time, and if you don’t obey me you’re going to get spanked. And I’ll still be washing your hair. You aren’t going to win this sweetpea.”

Kurt glared even harder at the wall.

“Please tilt your head back so that I can wash your hair.” Blaine waited for Kurt to comply.

Realizing he’d lost this battle, Kurt turned his head to look at him. “I’ll do it, but you have to read the instructions on the shampoo bottle,” he said.

“I have to what?” Blaine asked, his voice very pleasant.

Kurt sighed. He knew what that pleasant voice meant. He might be new to this particular game, but he’d been with Blaine long enough to know that was a tone of voice that Blaine only used with Kurt, and only for the purpose of pointing out that Kurt was being just a tad bit unreasonable. 

“Please? I have a whole system,” his voice cracked a little on the last word, but he was frustrated. He didn’t want to do this, and he certainly didn’t want his hair messed up.

Blaine nodded sympathetically, “Of course I’ll read the instructions,” he told Kurt. “You need to ask Daddy and Papa things though. You don’t tell us. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. This sucked.

Blaine thought he should probably be consistent and insist that Kurt actually say either yes Daddy or yes sir, but Kurt looked so damn miserable that he decided to let it go. Picking up the shampoo bottle, he read the instructions quickly.

He smiled at Kurt when he was done. “Tilt back baby,” he instructed him again.

Kurt screwed up his eyes, unhappy, but he did as he was told. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the sensation of someone else washing his hair was kind of soothing. After Blaine shampooed his hair, he had Kurt close his eyes and tilt his head back again.

This time, some of the water ran forward, and Kurt spluttered unhappily.

“I’m sorry baby,” Blaine apologized, grabbing a nearby washcloth and handing it to Kurt.

For his part, Kurt wanted to yell at Blaine that this was why he didn’t want the help, but as he shifted to give Blaine the full power of his scathing look, he winced. Damn, Blaine really knew how to make a spanking hurt. And Kurt had no doubt that throwing a bitch fit was going to lead to more hurting.

He swallowed hard, and then nodded. “It was an accident,” he said tightly. “Could you use that conditioner?” he asked. “Please?” he quickly tacked on as an afterthought.

Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted to yell at him, and he was happy to see that he’d managed to restrain himself. “Of course precious,” he told him, picking up the indicated bottle and reading through the instructions.

“Thank you,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled at him, smoothing the conditioner through Kurt’s hair. “We should get some bath toys, don’t you think?”

“I don’t need toys,” Kurt’s voice was scandalized.

“Nobody needs toys. They’re unnecessary. That’s part of what makes them fun,” Blaine replied, rinsing his hands in the warm water and sitting back on his heels. “Bath crayons?” he offered. “What did you like to play with?”

Kurt shrugged, not wanting to discuss this.

“Maybe boats. I had toy fish and sharks. My mom used to pretend that they were attacking my feet,” Blaine smiled as he remembered.

Kurt brought his knees up, leaning again the back of the tub. He didn’t know how to have this conversation. He wasn’t really a kid. Frankly, he wanted this experiment to collapse quickly, and he couldn’t see sinking a bunch of money into it.

“We’ll have to look online tonight,” Blaine concluded, when he realized that Kurt really wasn’t going to participate. “Back again sweetpea. It’s been three minutes; time to rinse.”

Kurt slid forward and then leaned his head back, careful to tilt his head further this time so the conditioner didn’t run down his face. He unhappily, but quickly, did as Blaine asked for the rest of the bath, wiggling a little when Blaine used the washcloth to scrub behind his ears and moaning in embarrassment as Blaine washed between his legs.

He did have to stop Blaine when it came to his face though. “Not in the bath,” he told him. “Please,” he added quickly.

Blaine leaned against the edge of the tub, preparing for another battle. 

Kurt decided it was best to provide the reason before Blaine could decide he was simply being difficult. “The water’s not clean,” he explained. “There’s soap and shampoo and it’s not good for my skin. I’ll wash my face at the sink with my cleanser.” He looked beseechingly at Blaine, who acquiesced.

“What will you do?” he asked, hoping that Kurt would at least remember not to simply state what was going to happen.

“Please may I wash my own face?” Kurt asked, managing to suppress the unhappy sigh that threatened to spill out of him.

Blaine nodded, “Are you ready to get out?” he asked. “Or would you like to play more?”

“Out,” Kurt said shortly, moving to stand up. 

He didn’t get far before Blaine had grabbed his arm and was helping him to stand. Blaine continued to help Kurt as he stepped out of the bath, and he didn’t even allow Kurt to dry himself with the towel.

Kurt shifted awkwardly, now sure of where to put his hands, as Blaine rubbed him down. Blaine knew that Kurt was uncomfortable, and he felt badly. He needed this. Their relationship needed it. But he didn’t want Kurt to feel awkward and like he didn’t know what to do.

And with that in mind, Blaine tried to do things as quickly as possible, getting Kurt entirely dry before he was picked up and carried into the bedroom.

Carried. Which Kurt cringed at. Even when he was an actual small child, he had been almost freakishly independent. His father teased him that his first sentence was, “No, Kurt do.” Which may or may not have been true. 

And even as Kurt was pondering whether that particular story was apocryphal, Blaine dropped him on the bed. Which would have been ridiculous and probably caused some amount of laughter regardless, or at least that was how Kurt defended what happened next to himself.

He giggled. Just a little bit, but it was a definite giggle. Now, he immediately cut it off, less than three seconds in, but he giggled.

But then Blaine smiled down at him, and Kurt felt hands digging in just under his ribcage. And everyone is ticklish there. And he couldn’t help it, he rolled up on his side, wrapping his arms protectively around his torso.

Giggling again, although this time, his voice rang out in a sentence that of course made him sound about four years old (damn high voice that was amazing, yes, but also made him sound much younger). “No tickles!”

Blaine smiled then, as he sat down next to Kurt on the bed and ran one gentle hand up his hip. “Okay okay,” he soothed. “No tickles. Daddy’s done being silly. Shall we get dressed?”

That caused a pout for a moment, as Kurt realized that Blaine was already dressed. But when he gave Blaine a look, and opened his mouth, Daddy’s hand that had been gently stroking his hip was instead resting. And Blaine was matching Kurt’s pout with a “don’t mess with me” expression.

“Pajamas baby?” he asked, his voice carefully neutral.

Kurt covered up his face with his hands. He knew better than to protest and argue with what was happening, but he couldn’t look at him right now. It was all just too much.

Blaine didn’t push it, turning to grab the bag that Dave had stowed under the bed for him. He figured they were about to have enough of an argument that he didn’t need to remind Kurt to talk.

Sometimes, the best plan was simply to plow forward. So that’s what he did. Grabbing Kurt’s ankles, Blaine pushed them up and against his thighs, which were pushed into Kurt’s torso. With Kurt bent practically in half, Blaine began sliding a diaper under him.

And Kurt spazzed. He wiggled and tried to roll away. “No. NO!” he shouted.

Blaine quickly placed both hands on Kurt’s shins, pressing them down. Kurt was pretty effectively pinned, and Blaine stood still. Waiting. 

He was hoping that Kurt would calm down and be willing to talk once he realized he couldn’t move, but very little was going the way he had hoped it would.

Finally, he realized that Kurt wasn’t going to calm down on his own. “Enough,” Blaine was quiet, but forbidding. 

“No,” Kurt replied, his face defiant.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Blaine paused slightly between each word, wanting Kurt to recognize that Daddy had been pushed far enough for this evening. “That is Enough young man.”

“I don’t want it,” Kurt whimpered, stilling. “Please?” he whispered.

Blaine put the diaper down, opting to sit next to Kurt on the bed. He brushed Kurt’s hair away from his face. “We’re not doing this to be mean baby. But for right now, you’ve lost your big boy privileges. You need to show Papa and me that you’re being good, and then we can talk about it again. Now, are you going to cooperate, or would you like to revisit our earlier conversation about consequences for naughty little boy?”

Kurt’s lip trembled a little at that. His bottom was sore, and he did not want another conversation. Which sounded like a discussion. He wanted to put on skinny jeans and go and get sushi with his boyfriends.

Instead of trying to explain all of that, he let out a pitiful little sob, covering his face again. 

“You’re going to obey me?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Good boy.” Blaine worked as quickly as possible, not wanting to prolong Kurt’s embarrassment. Once the diaper was on, Blaine grabbed the sleeper. With feet. 

Kurt made a little moan, but he held still and let Daddy get him dressed.

“Such a good boy,” Daddy cooed, rubbing Kurt’s tummy once he finished zipping the sleeper. “Let’s go see what Papa made for dinner,” he murmured, nuzzling Kurt’s ear as he pulled him up onto his hip. “You doing okay precious?” he asked.

Kurt’s eyes were red rimmed, and he pressed his face against Daddy’s shoulder. “Don’t like it,” he managed to answer.

“I know sweetpea,” Daddy’s voice was rich with sympathy as he rubbed Kurt’s back and walked both of them into the kitchen.

He smiled at Dave, catching his eye and mouthing, “He’s trying.”

Papa smiled at Kurt, walking over to run a finger over his cheek. “Hi baby. Will you come see me?” he held out his arms, wanting to carry and rock Kurt as well.

And although Kurt was trying, he wasn’t going that far yet. He scowled and shook his head no, pressing his face against Blaine’s shoulder.

“Kurt,” Blaine warned him.

“I don’t want tooooooo,” Kurt whined.

Dave held up his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s okay.”

“It is. If he doesn’t want to cuddle with you, that’s fine. But there’s a polite way to tell you that. Which Kurt is going to use now.” Blaine’s hand slid down, cupping Kurt’s ass in silent warning.

Kurt blushed, “No thank you,” he said.

“That’s better,” Blaine said. He smiled reassuringly at Dave. “Dinner?”

“Spaghetti. I figured that would go over well.” Kurt was a notoriously picky eater, and he skipped more meals than he consumed. 

Blaine smiled ruefully, “Messy.”

Kurt wiggled, struggling to get down. Blaine bent, letting Kurt stand. He tried to leave the kitchen, but Blaine snagged his wrist and pulled him back.

Pulling Kurt to him, his chest to Blaine’s back, Daddy wrapped both arms around Kurt. “Does that sound good to you baby?” he asked him.

“I”m not hungry,” Kurt said, finally sagging against Blaine. He wasn’t going anywhere, and he might as well stop fighting. It was just embarrassing.

Dave looked at Kurt, “You have to eat. It’s not good for you to skip meals.”

“Not hungry,” Kurt said again, his eyes flashing.

Blaine nodded encouragingly at Dave again. He had good instincts, and it was important that they both be full participants.

Dave grabbed Kurt, swooping him up and settling him on his hip. Kurt struggled a lot at that, not expecting any response from Papa other than being put down again.

He let out an outraged squeal when Dave pinched the skin on the back of his thigh. Hard. “Stop,” Dave’s voice was dangerously low. He wasn’t playing around. If Blaine could do this, so could he.

Kurt whined and held out an arm beseechingly to Daddy. Who shook his head. “Don’t baby,” he warned him.

Kurt clenched his fists tightly, unhappy. Papa was moving around the kitchen, tasting spaghetti sauce and grabbing plates. As he moved, he rocked and bounced Kurt a little bit, in that soothing rhythm that is second nature to all parents.

“I know you like spaghetti baby,” he told Kurt, smiling at him as he settled Kurt onto a chair at the table. 

Kurt did like spaghetti. Because everybody likes spaghetti. He did not like the bib that Dave used. 

“This doesn’t match,” he said, beginning to untie it.

Papa had left him at the table as he went to grab a plate, but Daddy was sitting at the table with him. Reaching his hands out, he caught Kurt’s hands and shook his head no.

“It’s a bib. We can look for more later, but you don’t take that off once Papa puts it on you.”

Kurt scowled again. It was becoming his default facial expression. However, he slowly let his hands move away from his neck, resting them in his lap.

“Good boy,” Daddy told him, ruffling his hair.

That made Kurt’s hands clench again. He hated people touching his hair, and he wanted to smack Blaine’s hand away with a screech and a lecture on product. 

Dave brought two china plates of food to the table. For Kurt, he brought a plastic plate with three compartments. Which he set in front of himself.

Kurt tried to grab one of the china plates. He had a pretty good idea that the plastic plate with some sort of cartoon character on it was his, but it was over in front of Papa. So he was going to be optimistic and attempt to obtain some dinner for himself.

“No no,” Blaine scolded, moving the plate out of reach. “Give Papa a minute to get settled. Spaghetti is much too messy for you to try to eat on your own baby. Especially just after a bath.”

Kurt sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Dave busied himself getting everything set, and then he reached over to tap Kurt’s lip, “No.” he told him shortly.

“I’m not doing anything,” Kurt protested.

“Stop pouting. Papa and I don’t want to see it,” Blaine told him, eating a bite of his dinner.

“But I can feed myself,” Kurt said.

Dave shook his head, “No,” he held a spoon with pasta in it up to Kurt’s mouth. “Open up baby. You need to eat.”

Kurt pulled back, shaking his head no, “I can do it.”

“One,” Dave said. 

Kurt wasn’t sure what the counting meant. He knew it was bad, but Burt hadn’t ever really used it with him.

Dave noticed the look of confusion flashing across Kurt’s face, and he figured he should explain. “If you let Papa get to three Kurt, you’re going to get spanked again tonight. Two.”

“You wouldn’t spank me,” Kurt said, sounding doubtful.

“Two and a half. Are you sure? Because your bottom is probably pretty sore already, and you may want to consider whether you’re sure or not.”

Kurt opened his mouth, shooting a glare at Dave as he did it.

Dave opted to ignore it, simply feeding Kurt the first bite of his dinner. Kurt was furious with what was going on, but he put up with it for about ⅔ of dinner. Then he hit a wall.

“Not hungry,” he said, pushing his chair away from the table.

Dave looked at the plate in front of him, and then at Kurt. “Three more bites,” he said calmly.

“No,” Kurt shook his head and began to leave the table.

He didn’t get far before Dave pulled him back down onto his lap. “Don’t tell Papa no,” he said. Holding another spoonful of dinner to Kurt’s mouth, he waited.

“I’m not hungry,” Kurt whined.

“Three more Kurt.”

Kurt made a little humphing noise and shook his head no, pursing his lips.

“You can go stand in the corner until you’re ready then,” Dave told him, standing him up and swatting him hard. “Go on.”

Kurt turned, glaring at Dave. “No,” he said, stomping. “This is stupid. I’m not a fucking baby.”

Blaine started to open his mouth to reprimand Kurt, but Dave beat him to the punch. He was up on his feet and pulling Kurt to the kitchen sink before Kurt even really knew what was going on.

“You do not tell Daddy or I no, and you do not curse at us,” he lectured, his voice low and dangerous, as he pulled out a bar of soap from under the sink. Kurt was wiggling and trying to pull away, and Dave had to use his body to pin Kurt to the sink. 

“Open,” he told him, having wet the bar of soap down. This might be his first night, but he remembered being on the receiving end of this punishment on more than one occasion. 

Kurt shrieked in frustration, trying desperately to get away. This was just one more punishment he’d never experienced, and he had no desire to change that.

Blaine stood up, walking over to the sink. He wanted to talk to Dave. This might be too much too fast, but now that Dave had decided, they needed to do it. And it looked like Dave needed help.

Dave shook his head no when Blaine offered his assistance. “Kurt and I are handling this. Why don’t you go back and finish your meal.”

Kurt really began struggling at that. Blaine might spank him, but Kurt knew what to expect from him. Okay, maybe the whole diapers, “call me Daddy,” thing had come out of nowhere, but Kurt generally found Blaine’s actions much easier to predict than Dave’s. 

He did not want to be left alone at the kitchen sink with Dave. Who had lost his mind. 

Going with the only plan that he thought had any chance of working, Kurt decided to go with the lesser of two evils, “Blaine,” he said, his voice desperate.

Blaine stopped, and Kurt thought that he had managed to bring at least one of his crazy boyfriends back to reality. Than Dave gave him a rough little shake. “Don’t go calling for Daddy. You decided to curse at me and tell me no. I’m the one who’s going to be handling this. So open up your mouth before I decide you need a spanking too.”

Blaine started to walk toward the table, albeit reluctantly, and Kurt tried one last time. He squirmed, wanting desperately to get away from Dave as he gritted his teeth and called for Blaine. 

This time though, he decided it was best to play into their delusion, “Dadddddddddddyyyyyyyyy,” he cried. “Helllllllllppppppp”

This was a minor miscalculation on Kurt’s part. Although Blaine had been feeling badly before, he knew that was just blatant manipulation. He sat down in his chair, which had been turned so he could watch them. 

“Kurt, the only person I’ll be helping if I come over there is Papa.” He went back to eating.

“No no no no no,” Kurt said, shaking his head.

“Kurt, if you make me count, you’re going to be a very sorry little boy.”

Kurt finally sagged into Dave’s arms. This was going to happen. He didn’t want to find out what Dave thought would make him very sorry. He was a 23 year old man, dressed in pajamas with feet. He was wearing a diaper. And, he was about to get his mouth washed out. He did not want to know how this could get worse.

Opening his mouth, he gagged as the bar of soap hit his tongue. 

“Good boy,” Dave praised quietly. It had always felt like forever when his parents did this with him, but he figured that even a minute or two would probably make an impression with Kurt.

He managed to make it 45 seconds before he couldn’t handle Kurt’s muffled whimpers. Pulling the soap away, he turned on the sink. “Go on. Rinse and spit.” 

Dave waited patiently for Kurt to do that several times, and then he turned off the water again.

“What do you say Kurt?” he prompted.

Kurt hadn’t turned to look at Dave. He was hunched over, arms wrapped protectively around himself and his eyes on the ground. He sniffled.

“I’m waiting for an apology.” Dave’s voice was gentle, but he wasn’t going to let it go.

Kurt whispered, “Sorry.”

“Thank you. Are you ready to finish your dinner, or would you like to go to time out first?”

“I’m really not hungry,” Kurt said, sounding miserable.

“Three more bites, then you’re done. You need to listen baby; you need to obey.”

Kurt’s chin was trembly, and he really didn’t want to cave. However, the merits of not being spanked again, or sent to time out, outweighed not wanting to eat three more bites.

Dave could tell the exact moment that Kurt decided to do what he was told, and he held out his hand to him, “Will you come sit with Papa and eat now?” he asked him.

Kurt took Dave’s hand, and they walked back to the table. He obediently chewed and swallowed the three mandatory bites, and then he began to stand up again.

It was Papa ruining that again this time. “You need to wait baby.”

“Why?” 

“It’s not nice to leave the table without asking permission sweetpea. Papa and I don’t get to see you all day. Dinners are for us spending time together,” Blaine had jumped in at that, wanting to keep Dave from having to be the bad parent.

Dave, now that he was doing this, was not particularly concerned about being the bad cop. He was more blunt. “Because I told you to. And you’re on thin ice already tonight little boy.”

Kurt flopped back in his chair with a sigh. He crossed his arms back over his chest and glared at both men.

Dave almost said something to Kurt, but Blaine managed to stop him. “I know someone who’s ready for bed,” Blaine said sotto voce.

“No I’m not!” Kurt protested. 

Blaine decided to address his next comment to Kurt. “Sleepy little boys get sent to bed. You’re pouting, that must mean you’re tired. If you’d like to stop being a naughty little brat, we can see about maybe doing something after dinner other than bed. It’s your choice.”

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to decide between expressing his irritation or not being sent to bed at the ridiculous hour of 7:25. Making his decision, he forced himself to sit up straight.

He wanted a glass of water, but he was guessing that babies didn’t get themselves drinks. “I’d like some water please.” He figured that was the most neutral way to pose that request. Either he’d get permission to leave the table and get it, or he would have water given to him.

Blaine got up, walking to the kitchen. When he returned, he had a blue sippy cup in his hand with little monkeys on it. He nonchalantly placed it in Kurt’s hand, and then he went to sit down.

“What do you say Kurt?” Dave asked him.

Kurt thumped the bottom of the sippy cup down. “I don’t need this. I can use a glass.”

“I think Papa was thinking more along the lines of thank you,” Blaine suggested. Seeing Dave getting progressively more frustrated with Kurt, he hastily continued. “Of course, if you can’t remember how to be polite, I’m sure you can go and wait in time out until your memory improves.”

“Thank you for the water,” Kurt said, not eager to have another time out. 

“You’re welcome,” Blaine smiled at him, and then resumed eating. 

Kurt sat silently, watching both men eat. He wasn’t sure how long they were going to do this for, but he knew he needed some sort of plan. As he was thinking this, he sipped the water Blaine had handed him. 

Unbeknownst to him, Blaine had put a mild diuretic in the water. This, coupled with Kurt’s near obsessive consumption of fluids during the day, soon had him needing a bathroom.

“Please, may be I be excused?” he asked.

Dave replied, not even bothering to look at Kurt, “No you may not.”

Kurt pulled his feet up on the chair, and he rested his arms on top of his knees. Watching both men for a moment, he decided to try again.

“Please? I’ll come right back.”

Blaine put down his fork at that, looking at Kurt. “What would you need to do that you could come right back? You can wait until we’re done eating.”

Frustrated, Kurt was just a bit crasser than usual. “I have to pee Blaine. Is that alright with you?”

Blaine arched one eyebrow, looking at Kurt. He held Kurt’s gaze for a moment, until the other man looked away. Then he replied, his voice sounding very cool. “It is absolutely fine. You let Papa and I know when you’re ready to be changed.”

Kurt’s brow furrowed at this, not quite sure what Blaine meant. Changed? They couldn’t...

His face reddened as he realized that Blaine could and did intend for him to use the diaper. “I can’t,” he said desperately, horrified at the idea.

“You can’t let us know? Because sitting in a wet diaper is going to make your bottom sore,” Blaine pretended nonchalance as he responded to Kurt.

“No. I can’t...use it. Come on,” Kurt was whining a bit.

“Can and will precious,” Blaine looked up at Kurt now. They had agreed that this was his problem. “You’re going to do it. Might as well just do it now.”

“No,” Kurt cried out, his eyes flooding with tears.

“Yes. Would you like some more to drink? Because I can get you some more water or some juice. But this is going to happen baby.”

Kurt bit his lip. This was awful. “Please Dave,” he finally begged. Dave hadn’t really said anything about the diaper. Maybe he would relent.

Blaine laid one hand on Dave’s arm, “Papa and I talked about this. Don’t try to play us off each other.”

Hiding his face against his legs, Kurt made a desperate little whining noise. 

Taking pity on him, Dave quickly finished eating, and then he held out his hand to Kurt. “Come on baby. Let’s go cuddle. We’ll let Daddy wash the dishes.”

This didn’t help, and Kurt cried harder. He hated when Blaine washed the dishes. He never knew where to put anything away, and it took forever for Kurt to put the kitchen back together. 

Dave gripped Kurt under his arms, and pulled him up. Wrapping Kurt’s legs around his waist, he wandered out into the living room and sat in the rocking chair. 

Starting up a gentle rhythm, he stroked Kurt’s back and waited him out. Remembering what his mother did when he got upset, he began singing quietly.

Daisy, Daisy give me your answer do.  
I'm half crazy all for the love of you.  
It won't be a fancy marriage,   
I can't afford a carriage.  
But you'll look sweet,   
Upon the seat,   
Of a bicycle built for two.  
[ Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/v/valentines_day/daisy_daisy.html ]  
Blaine, who had wandered out midway through the song, settled on the couch. Smiling at his boyfriend, he picked up the song.

Michael, Michael, here is my answer true  
I’m not crazy all for the love of you  
If you can’t afford a carriage  
There won’t be any marriage  
‘Cause I’ll be damned  
If I’ll be crammed  
On a bicycle built for two

Dave looked at Blaine as he finished, shaking his head. “That’s not the way it goes.”

Blaine smiled at him, “Yes it is.”

Shaking his head again, Dave told him, “No, it’s supposed to be ‘For I’ll be switched/If I’ll be hitched.’ My mom used to sing it to me when I was upset.”

He stopped rocking Kurt, who had begun nodding off. He had two of the fingers on his right hand in his mouth, and he jerked them out with a start as he woke up.

“Are you thirsty baby?” Blaine asked him.

Kurt shook his head, blinking owlishly. Dave singing had nearly had him asleep, and now he was awake and couldn’t stop thinking about his screaming bladder.

Blaine, guessing what was going on, continued gently. “It would probably be easier if you had some more to drink. Who do you want to change you? Daddy or Papa?” He handed the bottle to Dave as he spoke, and Kurt found himself being shifted into a new position.

The nipple of the bottle was placed in his mouth, and Dave held it there. 

“Go on and drink precious,” Blaine instructed. He had added more diuretic to this bottle than the sippy cup. He just needed Kurt to get through this change, and then it would get easier. Probably. 

Kurt, who did not particularly want the bottle, even if it was cranberry juice, and even if Blaine had put ice in it, found he couldn’t help but drink. He could feel the need to use the bathroom growing, and he wiggled urgently as he finished the bottle.

“Please,” he begged Dave.

The only response he got was a hand, pressing down hard on his bladder. It wouldn’t have hurt if it hadn’t been so full, but it was actually painful at the moment. Dave didn’t keep the pressure consistent, and after a few minutes of feeling that press and release, Kurt couldn’t help himself anymore.

He let go. Not on purpose. It was more like he slipped. And as it happened, he began sobbing noisily, covering his face with his hands. 

He was 23 years old, and he had just wet himself. Even after getting drunk, he had never done that before. Not since the first time he was in diapers at least.

He was so upset that he couldn’t even pay attention to Dave and Blaine, who were talking to him softly, praising him and saying what a good boy he was.

Dave had stood up and walking toward the bedroom, where he laid Kurt on the bed. When Kurt realized where he was, and what was about to happen, he rolled quickly, wanting to get away. He could go into the bathroom and clean himself up. He did not need (or want) their help.

He stalked to the bathroom, as he loudly told them as much. He didn’t get far before he felt Dave’s hands closing over his wrists. He was pulled close, and then Papa’s voice was in his ear.

“You’re going to lie down, and Daddy’s going to change you. Come on baby,” Papa didn’t give him much of an option, manhandling him to the bed, and forcing him to lay down.

As much as Kurt kicked and squirmed, he couldn’t seem to get away from Dave, who had him pinned and had kept a hold of his wrists.

He was vaguely aware of a conversation between his boyfriends, but he was too focused on wiggling away until he felt Blaine’s hold on his ankle.

“We’re going to do this baby. You need to stop kicking so that I can change your diaper for you.”

That only made Kurt kick harder, as he desperately tried to get away. 

Blaine’s voice sharpened, “If I have to spank you Kurt, I will. And I think that hurting Papa or Daddy would be a pretty big spanking. Like the time you went to that party with Rachel and let her drive you both home.”

Although Kurt didn’t stop squirming and trying to pull free, he did stop kicking. He remembered the incident that Blaine was referring to, and he had no interest in revisiting the discussion that Blaine had felt it necessary to have. 

And yes, Rachel had been drinking. But Kurt had no idea how much. Although it had been his junior year of high school, he still shuddered when he remembered the feeling of that ruler. Blaine had spanked him hard. More than once too. A whole week of bedtime spankings in their dorm room, with Kurt desperately trying to hold back his wails so that the other boys didn’t hear.

Dave kept a tight grip on his arms, and Blaine quickly unzipped his pajamas. Dave had to release his hands, one at a time, so that he could be undressed, but Kurt couldn’t break free. Once the pajamas had been drawn down to his feet, Blaine slowly took off his diaper.

Kurt, who couldn’t seem to stop fighting against Dave, blushed beet red as his boyfriend stared at his crotch. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and he made a little whimpering noise.

“Shhh Shhh Shh,” Blaine told him, seeming to snap out of it. He moved quickly, folding the diaper under Kurt before he began wiping him with an extremely cold baby wipe. 

Kurt jumped a little and cried out as the ice cold wipe ran over him. He thought that was the worst of it, and then he felt Blaine rubbing something over him, and he positively wailed in mortification as he realized that his boyfriend was massaging diaper cream into his skin.

“Almost done baby,” Dave whispered, holding his wrists tightly.

“We’re going to have to do something about all of this hair,” Blaine told Dave, acting as though Kurt couldn’t hear him.

All what hair, Kurt couldn’t imagine. Although he obviously had some, he had never been quite as hirsute as either of his boyfriends. 

That wasn’t what Blaine was seeing though. Kurt couldn’t see what was going on, but Blaine had quickly figured out that the diaper rash cream was somewhat impeded from doing it’s job. Wiping his hands off, he finished diapering Kurt. How they were going to hold Kurt down long enough to shave him was something to worry about later.

“All done baby. You were such a good baby for Daddy,” Dave told him, as Blaine redressed Kurt. The only response Kurt gave him was a dirty look.

“Hey now,” Dave reprimanded, “That’s not nice.” He tapped Kurt’s nose in warning. “Naughty little boys get punished pumpkin. Is that how you want to spend our night?”

Kurt made his hands into fists, and he threw both arms over his face. He didn’t want to be spanked again, or sent to time out, but he was unhappy.

“You need to answer Papa,” Blaine said. 

“No,” Kurt moaned, utterly miserable.

Misunderstanding him, Blaine reprimanded Kurt, “You don’t tell Daddy no Kurt. That’s naughty.”

“No, I don’t want to be punished,” Kurt said, face still covered.

“Good boy Kurt. Thank you for answering me,” Dave said, gently tugging at Kurt’s arms. “Come on baby. Let Papa see your face.”

Kurt didn’t move. His eyes were clenched tightly closed, and he was wishing that he was somewhere else. 

“I think it may be time for bed,” Blaine suggested, his voice low. Kurt could still hear him, but he didn’t bother to respond this time. 

Which was entirely alright as Blaine had not intended for Kurt to respond. His comment had been directed at Dave. It was only 8:30, but Kurt was acting tired. 

Dave pursed his lips, looking at Kurt. When another tug didn’t get the arms to move, Dave nodded in agreement.

“Come here baby. Let’s get you tucked in,” Dave whispered to Kurt. Blaine pulled down the covers, and Dave settled Kurt into bed. Spooning around the smaller man, Dave began gently rubbing Kurt’s tummy.

“Why don’t you go and get ready for bed?” He suggested to Blaine. “I’ll wait here with him to make sure he’s okay.”

Blaine nodded. Dave stayed on the bed, listening to his boyfriend moving around the apartment and watching Kurt. He wasn’t asleep yet, but he wasn’t talking either.

When Blaine got back, they switched places. Dave got himself ready for bed quickly, and then he went to get another bottle for Kurt. Once he was back in bed, he pulled Kurt up so that he was half cradled in his arms, and he slid the nipple into his mouth.

“Don’t fall asleep yet sleepy boy,” he whispered. “I made you warm milk.”

Kurt, who was nowhere near falling asleep, wanted to reject the bottle. But he did like warm milk. It reminded him of his parents, of being little. They’d always made it for him when he had nightmares. It usually put him to sleep, and Kurt was hoping that he’d wake up to find this had all been a very elaborate and horrifying nightmare.

Between the milk and the stress, not to mention the fact that being spanked almost always made Kurt tired, he was soon asleep. Moving carefully, so as not to wake him back up, Blaine and Dave went to the living room.

Seated on the couch, Dave pulled Blaine up against him. 

“It went better than you thought it would, didn’t it?” Blaine asked.

Dave rolled his eyes at that, “Yes. You were right Blaine.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Blaine tilted his head back so he could smile at Dave. “We need to shop.”

“For?” It didn’t matter how long they were together, Dave would never understand why his boyfriends wanted to shop all the time. Blaine wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Kurt, who could spend days combing through stores for a shirt that he had thought of, but he still liked shopping far more than Dave.

Although, to be fair, Dave pretty much wanted to get in, get out, get on with his life when it came to shopping. Kurt had taken over dressing him, irritated by Dave’s “lack of imagination.”

“Supplies. I got enough stuff to get us through a few weeks, but we need more still. And I only got basics. And, I forgot pacifiers and toys. We need pacifiers now; we don’t want him sucking on his fingers.”

Leaning forward, Blaine retrieved his laptop from the coffee table. He opened it up, and they spent a very productive, and expensive hour shopping together. They found more pajamas and diapers, and they also found adult pacifiers. Moving on to toys, Blaine clicked out of the fetish websites and decided on Etsy.

“A rabbit,” he said decisively.

Dave didn’t want to ask. He felt like a complete moron because it seemed like Blaine had really thought everything out. “A rabbit for what?”

“A lovey,” Blaine wasn’t paying much attention to Dave, navigating his way through some absolutely awful toys that Kurt wouldn’t be caught dead playing with. When he looked up and caught sight of Dave’s look, he continued, “You know, a comfort object.”

“Something to cuddle?” Dave hazarded, still looking flummoxed as to why they would need that.

“You didn’t have anything like that when you were little?” Blaine asked him, confused as to why he had to keep trying to explain this.

Dave shook his head.

“I had a bear,” Blaine continued. “Charles. I’m pretty sure he’s still up in my parents’ attic somewhere. But I bet Kurt would like a rabbit.”

Still not sure why Kurt would want to cuddle with a rabbit, especially since he’d fought everything else, Dave joined Blaine in looking at toys. After a few minutes of clicking through rabbits that were made of every conceivable fabric, in the most hideous patterns known to man, he pointed at the screen.

“That one,” he told Blaine. 

Clicking on the rabbit in question, Blaine nodded. “You know, for someone who didn’t want to do this and is so concerned and confused, you’re surprisingly good at it.” Blaine said, looking at the different pictures. 

The rabbit that Dave had found was grey velveteen, with silk lining in his ears. Just large enough for Kurt to comfortably cuddle, it was pretty much perfect.

Blaine ordered the rabbit immediately, not even wincing when he saw the price tag. This was the one Kurt would want.

Even as he was thinking that, he heard a shuffling noise and looked up. Kurt was standing in the open doorway, rubbing his eye with a clenched fist. “Blaine?” he mumbled, his voice garbled with sleep.

“We’re here baby. What’s the matter?”

Half stumbling, Kurt walked to the couch and settled between the two of them. “Bed’s too big,” he slurred, curling himself up against Dave’s chest.

Watching his boyfriends, Blaine thought about how young Kurt looked. And how young he acted when he was tired. He couldn’t believe it had taken this long to get to this point.

“What’re you doing?” Kurt asked, half-asleep.

“Buying toys for you baby,” Dave answered, his voice soft. Kurt was still drowsy, and he was so malleable and cuddly right now.

Kurt nodded, mumbling incoherently for a moment, ending with, “crayons.”

“You want crayons pumpkin?” Dave asked, cautiously playing with his hair.

“Uh huh,” Kurt’s eyelids fluttered, and he was back to sleep.

Blaine smirked as he went to Amazon and began buying toys. It was turning into an expensive night, but he figured it was better to get everything at once. They could bring it out as Kurt got used to things.

Dave had lost interest in shopping now that he had Kurt cuddled against him, and he was a little disappointed when Blaine shut the laptop. 

“Do you think we can get him to bed without waking him up?” he whispered. He wanted to stay on the couch where Kurt was sweet and sleepy. It was a side of Kurt that he had not seen in a while.

Blaine nodded, leaning over to pick Kurt up. Placing one arm under his knees, and the other under his shoulders, he cautiously and slowly rose. Cradling Kurt, Blaine walked back to the bedroom and tucked him in. 

As Dave was nodding off, arms wrapped protective around Kurt, he felt better than he had in a long time. Maybe this would actually work.

 

End of Flashback

 

Dave knew that this worked for Kurt. He understood why they did it. But sometimes, after days like today, he wondered how he had been suckered into being the primary caretaker. 

Blaine went into the kitchen to finish dinner, and Kurt, who had been carefully listening to the sounds in the living room, stealthily crept out of bed and padded out to Dave.

He whispered softly, “Papa?” he didn’t want Daddy to hear. 

Papa, who had been reading a book. looked up at Kurt. “You’re supposed to be in bed,” he scolded half-heartedly, keeping his voice low. Blaine had told him not to go into the bedroom, but he hadn’t said anything about Kurt coming out here. At least, not to Dave. 

Kurt’s chin was trembling as he looked at Dave, and he started inching closer to the couch, his blanket trailing behind him. “If I said I was sorry, would you tell Daddy not to be mad at me anymore?” He restlessly ran the silk lining of the blanket through his fingers.

Dave half-smiled at him. “I guess that would depend on whether you were really sorry, or if you were just saying it.”

Kurt had stopped moving; he was about two feet from the couch, and he was just staring pleadingly at Dave, “I didn’t mean to be bad.”

“Come here,” Dave held his arms out, wanting a hug about as much as Kurt did.

That was all the invitation Kurt needed. He dove at the couch, needing the comfort badly. “I really didn’t Papa. I just...”

“You just...” Dave prodded.

“I felt twitchy all day,” Kurt said. “Everything was just..” he trailed off again, finally just shuddering. He’d been easily irritated, but he didn’t want to say that. Because that always ended up being re-translated into “cranky,” and Kurt did not like the word cranky anymore than he liked the word naughty. He sighed.

“You had a bad day,” Dave supplied quietly. And Dave didn’t entirely blame Kurt. He always ended up having a bad day if Blaine left for work without saying good bye. Sometimes, when Kurt was having a particularly awful day, Dave wondered if Blaine did it on purpose so he could come home and fix things.

Kurt nodded. He had snuggled against Dave’s side, his head resting on Papa’s chest. Holding Dave’s right hand, Kurt began slowly tracing around the larger man’s fingers. “I didn’t mean to be like that all day.” He turned to look at Dave. “Really,” he insisted. “You’ll tell Daddy I said sorry so he’s not mad at me anymore?”

Dave shook his head at that, “Why are you always so concerned if Daddy’s mad at you? I’m the one you were being a brat with all day.”

Kurt turned back around so that he wasn’t looking at Papa. He shrugged, and then explained. “You get mad faster, but then it’s over. Daddy takes a while, but he stays mad for forever.”

Dave nodded, using his free hand to card through Kurt’s hair. 

“Plus,” Kurt continued, “Even when you’re mad, you still love me.”

“Daddy still loves you too.”

“He doesn’t act like it!” Kurt protested, his voice slightly raised. “He didn’t cuddle with me or read me bedtime stories. He wouldn’t even give me a hug! I was bad, but he’s mean Papa.”

Dave privately agreed with Kurt’s assessment. Blaine didn’t intend to be, but he could be a little cold with Kurt when he was pushed too far. However, they had made an agreement early on that they wouldn’t undermine each other, so Dave felt he had to admonish Kurt, “He’s not mean. He just doesn’t like your behavior.”

Kurt was pouting again. “Still s’posed to love me even if he doesn’t love my behavior.” He knew he was being ridiculous. The adult part of his brain recognized that Blaine loved him, that he wouldn’t get so irritated with Kurt’s behavior if he didn’t. However, the four year old Kurt that Blaine had so wanted to encourage really did not handle that kind of response well.

“So you tell him I said sorry?” Kurt said wheedlingly.

Dave shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Yes,” he replied shortly, not sure how he had ended up here. They snuggled together quietly, and Kurt slid his fingers into his mouth. Rubbing the silky lining of the blanket against his nose, he drowsed. Dave knew that he should tell Kurt to stop sucking on his fingers; Blaine hated it. He also knew that he should make Kurt go back to bed, and Kurt knew that it would really be best if he went back voluntarily. But he hated that cold bed by himself, and Papa was nice and warm and comforting.

He was falling asleep quickly, curled against Dave. Being bad all day had been exhausting, and Kurt really had needed an early night.

His slumber was interrupted by Blaine entering the room.

“Kurt!” Blaine said, his voice a little louder than normal. “What are you doing out of bed?” he stalked over to the couch, fully intending to grab Kurt’s arm and escort him back to the bedroom. Probably with a couple of well placed smacks.

Kurt pushed against Dave, seemingly trying to burrow into him. “I said sorry,” he cried, gripping Papa’s arm and holding on for dear life.

“He did,” Dave tried to intercede. “He came out to apologize.”

Blaine stopped, running one hand through his hair as he sighed in irritation. “Sorry doesn’t mean that he gets out of an early bedtime,” he told Dave with exasperation.

Kurt shook his head no. “I just wanted to cuddle a little,” he said, his eyes filling up with tears again.

“Cuddles are for-”

Dave cut Blaine off this time, “Everybody. Cuddles are for everybody. Especially little boys who are upset and genuinely sorry.”

Blaine stopped, taking several deep breaths. Dave decided to continue, hoping that he had managed to soften him up a little.

“I think Daddy’s just sad we didn’t invite him,” he teased Kurt in a sing-song tone, tickling his tummy a little bit. “What do you think we should do?” he pulled Kurt up into his lap, and then blew a raspberry where his neck met his shoulder, continuing to run his fingers up and down Kurt’s now jerking torso.

“No tickles Papa,” Kurt giggled, trying to pull away.

“No?” Dave said, still teasing Kurt. “Maybe I should tickle you lots because you were being such a little brat,” he easily manhandled Kurt so that the smaller boy was laying across the couch, still half on Dave’s lap. “I could use some help with this,” he told Blaine, affecting a serious tone.

Blaine, who really thought he shouldn’t be encouraging this, gave them a disapproving look. “That is not how you handle bratty little boys,” he said, walking to the couch and sitting on the coffee table. “This is how you handle bratty little boys,” he continued, adding his hands to the fingers that were already making Kurt shriek with laughter.

With four hands tickling him, and the fact that he had been confined to bed for most of the late afternoon/early evening, Kurt soon felt a very uncomfortable pressure.

“Stooooooop,” he cried out. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Dave and Blaine made eye contact, coming to a silent agreement. Diapers were meant to be used. Even if Kurt had apologized now. It would be better for everyone involved if Kurt just used the diaper now when he was relaxed rather than letting himself get worked up.

So they both kept tickling, until finally, Kurt made a little screech of frustration and embarrassment, and then went silent.

His hands, that had been ineffectually fighting off the tickling, flew to his face to cover his eyes. Blaine had noticed that he did that a lot when he felt embarrassed, now that he was little again. 

Trying to cut down on any more embarrassment, Blaine simply asked Kurt, “Daddy or Papa?”

“Daddy,” Kurt mumbled, not uncovering his face.

Dave knew that it was normal. Blaine wasn’t at home with Kurt as much as he was. Kurt just wanted to soak up the attention when he could get it. And he certainly got plenty of time with Kurt while Blaine was at work. 

Today had been bad, but normally their days were fun. They baked cookies and cuddled. Kurt loved to draw and make clothes for his animals. They both still worked, but not nearly as many hours as Blaine did. Kurt worked out of their home office, and Dave had figured out a way to do almost all of his work there as well.

But their fun days didn’t make it easier for Dave on the not-fun days when he had to deal with a cranky misbehaving boy all day, and Blaine got to come home to the eager-to-please Kurt who wanted to share his cookies and give hugs and kisses.

He relaxed back against the couch, wanting as Blaine hauled a blushing Kurt up onto his hip and carried him into the bedroom, bouncing him a little and keeping up a soft patter.

After laying Kurt on the bed, he grabbed supplies and came back to Kurt, who still had his face covered. 

“Do you want Beau baby?” Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt’s tummy.

Kurt nodded, but he didn’t uncover his eyes. When Blaine handed the stuffed rabbit to him, he grabbed him with one hand and then used Beau Bunny to cover his face. He slipped two of his fingers from his right hand into his mouth and gently sucked on them.

Blaine didn’t want to make Kurt feel worse, but he didn’t like him sucking on his fingers. “No no baby,” he said softly, tugging at Kurt’s hand.

Kurt whined, stiffening his arm so that Blaine couldn’t pull his fingers away from his mouth. 

“Kurt, Daddy said no,” Blaine made his voice a little sterner. When that didn’t get a response, he tried one more thing, “Let me get you a pacifier baby. You know we don’t like it when you suck on your yucky fingers. They’re germy.”

Even as Kurt shook his head and whined, he let Daddy pull his hand away. “Let’s get you a pacifier,” Daddy cooed at him.

Kurt’s pout was only barely visible with Beau in front of his face, but he accepted the pacifier when Daddy held it to his mouth, sucking it gently.

“Good baby,” Blaine said, undressing Kurt and changing his diaper. 

Kurt lay quietly, thinking. He wasn’t sure if Daddy was going to make him go back to bed once his diaper was changed, and he didn’t want to do anything to remind Daddy that he was supposed to be sleeping.

Blaine, who never forgot things like that, finished quickly. “Time to sleep precious,” he told Kurt, pulling the sheets down so that he could tuck him in.

“You too Daddy? I want you and Papa.” Kurt was cursing his decision to ask for Blaine to be the one to change his diaper. Dave would have let him come back out into the living room.

Blaine settled the blankets around Kurt, “No baby. Papa and I have to eat dinner.”

Kurt gave his best sad puppy eyes to Daddy. “My tummy’s kind of rumbly Daddy. Maybe I should eat some dinner with you?”

Daddy leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands and leaning his forehead against Kurt’s. “What did Daddy tell you earlier when you made a mess?”

“That you weren’t going to make dinner for me because I was being dis’bedient and bad. But I’m not bad anymore Daddy. I ‘pologized to Papa. And I’m going to be good for him tomorrow too. Promise. You won’t even believe how well behaved I’m going to be.”

Blaine wavered. Kurt had apologized, and he didn’t like restricting meals as a form of punishment with him. It played into all of Kurt’s weirdness about food and his body.

Kurt, seeing that he had almost won, went in for the kill, “Beau and I just want to see you Daddy. You were gone all day, and we missed you.”

He found himself being untucked from bed. It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t know what Kurt was doing, but he was being so adorable about it that he couldn’t help but give in.

“All day?” he asked, holding Kurt’s hand as they walked out to Papa.

“Uh huh. Papa and I don’t like it when you work,” Kurt sat down in his chair and waited patiently as Daddy tied the (color coordinated to his pajamas) bib around his neck.

Dave quirked an amused eyebrow at Blaine as he watched the other man dish up food for Kurt and sit down at the table. He wanted to say something about consistency, since that was what he always had to hear, but he was just happy to have a nice family dinner. Especially now that Kurt was being a good boy.


End file.
